Black Adam
|skills = |hobby = Antagonizing Shazam. |goals = Defeat Shazam and take over the world. |crimes = Abuse Murder Blackmail Smuggling Destruction Terrorism Kidnapping Attempted murder (including child murder) Crimes against humanity Attempted world domination |type of villain = Corrupted God-Wannabe}} Black Adam is a supervillain in the DC comics and one of the main enemies of Captain Marvel (alongside Doctor Sivana and Mister Mind). Though his origins vary between versions, in all that he is depicted as the former champion of the Wizard Shazam who was corrupted by his power, resulting in him becoming a villain and an adversary towards the Marvel Family. In recent years, however, he has frequently been depicted as a more neutral or anti-villainous character. Powers and Abilities Like Captain Marvel, Black Adam gains powers from six mythological figures of a specific mythos: *The Stamina of S'hu: Superhuman Endurance and Self Sustenance. *The Swiftness of '''H'eru: Super Speed and Flight *The Strength of 'A'mon: Vast Super Strength *The Wisdom of 'Z'ehuti: Superhuman Intelligence and Omnilingual *The Power of 'A'ton: Transformation, Magical Resistance, and Power Enhancement *The Courage of 'M'ehen: Superhuman Inner Strength, Telepathic Resistance, and Invulnerability Powers *'''Accelerated Healing: Chosen ones if for some reason they are harmed by their unique physiology allows their physical wounds to heal and at an accelerated rate. They can regenerate any damage to their bodies given time. They can use their lightning to heal others and themselves from any damage or imperfections. *'Clairvoyance': Chosen ones are clairvoyant to all situations. They can understand situations from many angles including futuristic and past consequences to actions. Also understood as superhuman awareness with such clarity that chosen ones can see into the future of their actions. *'Divine Grace': Chosen ones have innate luck and divine guidance in a largely unseen way. Mostly a psychological ability. Their grace allows for seeming finesse in their actions and situations. *'Eidetic Memory': Chosen ones have a photographic memory. They can remember each piece of information they learn. They can study situations and reevaluate them as required. *'Energy Projection': Chosen ones can project their transforming lightning bolts as offensive weapons. *'Energy Resistance': Chosen has immunity to all magical attacks and can take such attacks full on without sustained damage, such as; being hit with spells from magical opponents, even the magic of other chosen ones. *'Enhanced Intellect': Chosen ones are given superhuman brain activity, & provided by counsel and guidance when needed. They are also granted knowledge of all languages, warfare, mathematics, and other scholarly knowledge. *'Flight': Chosen ones can soar into the skies through an act of sheer will. They can hover completely still or effortlessly achieve sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet and space in blinding speed at high speeds through an act of sheer will. *'Hypnosis '- Chosen ones can control/command any objects and/or organisms. Able to manipulate opponents or allies. *'Immortality': Chosen ones can live indefinitely, cannot age, wither, or degrade. It is virtually impossible to die. *'Indomitable Will': Chosen ones have limitless amounts of vitality, virility, and willpower. Their willpower allows them to fight on despite overwhelming odds. Their willpower is in excess of their innate nature of good will. *'Invulnerability': Chosen ones have incredible amounts of durability, invulnerable to most if not all forms of physical/mental/spiritual/ conceptual damage. It would require one as powerful as them to hurt them physically. *'Magic': Chosen ones have limitless amounts of magic. Called the Power of the Gods, chosen ones choose to use their magic through lightning bolts. Used for transformations resistances, enhancements, healing, and other spells. *'Multilingualism': Chosen ones are omnilingual and can read, write, speak and understand all languages. With this, they can communicate with even electronics, aliens, and other lifeforms. Black Adam can speak several languages including ancient Egyptian, Arabic, Kahndaqi and American English. *'Self-Sustenance': Chosen ones can survive indefinite periods of time without sleep, food, water, or air. They can easily survive in any harsh conditions such as deserts, tundras, the void of space or gaseous zones of other planets. Possesses a perfect body, even without training muscles are brawny and body shape remain's perfect no matter how much calories he intakes. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Chosen ones have increased physical reactions and attribute to allow for their feats. They react more quickly in fights, perceive & process the world as if it is in slow motion, make quick mental decisions. reflexes are entirely involuntary, can be used for attack/counter/defense, feints and illusion are useless. *'Superhuman Senses': Chosen ones have supernaturally acute sight, taste, hearing, touch, smell, and instinct. *'Superhuman Speed': Chosen ones have incredible amounts of speed which allow them to move, react, and easily move at speeds far exceeding Mach 10. Utilize other uses of their speed aside from running and flying. *'Superhuman Stamina': Chosen ones have limitless stamina and endurance. They are able to fight on forever and survive without sustenance. If they were ever harmed their limitless metabolism would heal all their damage. *'Superhuman Strength': Chosen ones have incredible physical strength, enough to lift at least 100 tons. They can effortlessly bend steel, punch through walls, and lift massive objects. They've also been seen able to crack the crust of planets, physically hold off multiple heroes and tear humans apart. *'Teleportation': Chosen ones can teleport to locations such as the Rock of Eternity with but a thought and an action. *'Egyptology': Egyptian history and lore, Egyptian mythology, Egyptian magic. Strength Level *'Class 100+' - Adam has the strength that is generally accepted to be sufficiently strong to lift 100 tons with ease. His Strength is in the megaton range matching the likes of Superman and Captain Marvel, among others. Weaknesses *'Magical Vulnerability': Only significant magic can affect him, such as the mystical abilities of the Spectre. In Egyptian Myth *'Shu' is the sky-god and father of Geb and Nut, the parents of Osiris, Seth, Horus, Isis, and Nephthys. *'Heru' is Horus, the sun-god, brother of Osiris and Seth. *'Amon' is the Ruler of the Egyptian Gods, son of Atum-Ra and brother of Trivia. *'Zehuti' is Thoth, the god of learning and magic and the husband of Ma'at. *'Aton' is the disk of the sun, and an aspect of Ra. *'Mehen' is the snake-god who coils around Ra. Video games ''DC Universe Online'' On the Heroes Side, Black Adam has enlisted the assistance of Felix Faust to bring his wife, Isis, back from the dead at Gotham University. You must battle your way through the undead hordes surrounding the university and stop the ritual. On the Villains side, he's is the PVP Arena mentor. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' and Injustice 2 Black Adam is a playable character and major antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Power User and uses magical powers derived from the Gods of Ancient Egypt. In both Story modes, Black Adam is one of the major antagonists, where he is a member of Superman's Regime. Television & Film ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' In the show Batman: The Brave and the Bold ''Adam appears in the episode "The Power of Shazam". In this version, Teth Adam was Shazam's first champion but after he uses his powers for evil, he was banished. Doctor Sivana is able to summon him to Earth where he fights Captain Marvel and Batman. Sivana brings him to Shazam to get revenge, however, he tricks Adam and steals his powers. However, Batman and Captain Marvel are able to defeat Sivana also. In this show, he is voiced by John DiMaggio. ''Young Justice In the show, Young Justice Adam appears in the episode "Revelations". He appears as a member of the Injustice League he is mostly the muscle of the group. He is undefeatable until the League and the team stops the Injustice League and all the villains are captured. Harley Quinn ''(TV series) Black Adam appear in DC Universe's adult animation series ''Harley Quinn. ''DC Extended Universe'' Black Adam will serve as the titular main protagonist and anti-hero of the DC Extended Universe film, Black Adam and a minor/mentioned antagonist in the 2019 superhero film, Shazam!. In Shazam!, Black Adam's origins are mentioned by the Wizard Shazam when he summons Billy Batson to the Rock of Eternity (though he is not mentioned by name). According to him, Teth-Adam was chosen to be his champion to protect Earth, but instead, he released the Seven Deadly Sins on Kahndaq which killed millions, also using the Sins to eliminate the other members of the Council of Wizards, leaving Shazam as the only survivor. Eventually, the Sins would be imprisoned again, although Black Adam's fate is left uncertain. He will be portrayed by Dwayne Johnson, who also portrayed The Scorpion King in the Mummy Returns, Sarge in Doom, and Agent 23 in Get Smart. Trivia *He was created by the late Otto Binder, and the late C.C. Beck. *Black Adam first appeared in Marvel Family #1, which was published by Fawcett Comics and was set in Earth-S. While his first appearance in DC comics took place in The Power of Shazam!. Navigation Category:Immortals Category:Superman Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:On & Off Category:Young Justice Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Monarchs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:God Wannabe Category:Honorable Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Blackmailers Category:Smugglers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Con Artists Category:Brainwashers Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Remorseful Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Legacy Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Pawns Category:Enforcer Category:Suicidal Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:InJustice Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Egotist Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal